real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luka Magnotta
Luka Rocco Magnotta (July 24th, 1982 - ) is a 37-year-old ex-porn star convicted for the murder of Jun Lin, a Chinese International studying at Concordia University. He was born with the name Eric Clinton Kirk Newman, but had it legally changed on August 12th, 2006. He was known as the "Canadian Psycho" because he filmed the killing of 33-year-old, Jun Lin. He decapitated, dismembered, and cannibalized the man. He was arrested and found guilty of the crime. He is currently serving a life sentence. Before "1 Lunatic, 1 Ice Pick", Magnotta was accused of recording videos of himself killing kittens. One of these kitten videos were named "One Boy, Two Kittens" in which Magnotta put two kittens in a plastic bag and sucked the air out killing both of the kittens. The Kitten Killer After Luka posted the "One Boy, Two Kittens" video, it sparked outrage. A whole Facebook page was dedicated to catching this so called "Kitten Killer". In early 2011 another video was uploaded, this time Magnotta drowned a kitten. He taped the cat on a broomstick and drowned the cat on video. He named this video "Bath time LOL". Then in December 2011, a final video was released. This video was named "Python Christmas" in the video he feeds a cat to a Burmese python. He stopped making kitten videos after he said he'll have humans in his next movie. 1 Lunatic 1 Icepick On May 24th, 2012, a 33-year-old man, named Jun Lin (1978 - 2012) was seen on security footage, walking with Magnotta to his apartment room. A few hours later, Magnotta came back from the room wearing Lin's yellow shirt. Then on May 25th, 2012, a video emerged on BestGore.com. This video was named "1 Lunatic 1 Icepick". In the video is Luka Magnotta in a purple-black hoodie, and a naked male, Magnotta then gets on top of the man. He starts slitting the man's throat. A cut then happens, now the man is clearly dead. Magnotta then uses an icepick and stabs the male over 100 times. He then removes the mask on the man's head and reveals the man was Asian. Then another cut, now the man is completely beheaded. During the video, Magnotta dismembers the rest of his body, has "sex" with the limbless torso, rapes the torso with a bottle, and lets a dog eat some of the man. Jun Lin hasn't been seen or heard from at this point and his family gets worried. 4 days later, a tenant and a janitor finds a suitcase outside of the apartment. In the suitcase was horrifying. A limbless, headless torso was in the suitcase. After the discovery they look in various apartment rooms until they found Magnotta's room. Blood was on the mattress and bathtub. In the refrigerator was some of the body parts. Magnotta was now a wanted man after Interpol issued an international red notice for him. On June 1st, 2012, Jun Lin was identified as the victim. Magnotta was still on the run from the police. Just three days later in a internet café in Berlin, Germany, Magnotta was found and arrested when he was spotted searching on the internet about himself. Trial After his arrest he was delivered to Canada. On March 11th, 2013, they showed the video in court. Magnotta and Jun Lin's father, Duran Lin, collapsed. A year later, in December, 2014, Magnotta was found guilty of all crimes and was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole for 25 years. He was also sentenced to 19 years for other crimes. Luka Magnotta was diagnosed with major depressive disorder, bipolar II disorder, generalized anxiety disorder, and borderline personality disorder with narcissistic and anti-social features. Trivia *He once claimed that he was in a romantic relationship with convicted serial killer Karla Homolka. *According to the Southern Poverty Law Center, Magnotta posted on the white supremacist website Stormfront under two different usernames, and had followed the Twitter account of former Ku Klux Klan leader Don Black. In one of his alleged Stormfront comments, Magnotta denounced Chinese people. *Magnotta was at one point considered to be a suspect in a series of serial murders that took place against gay men in Toronto between 2010 and 2017, though the true perpetrator would later be revealed to be Bruce McArthur. Gallery th0ZIMO1ZL.jpg|Magnotta in 2017 th6ROLOR74.jpg|Magnotta photo used on Interpol's most wanted. th710JVYGU.jpg|Jun Lin, 33, The Victim th5LF459OY.jpg|Jun Lin thU1Y3T4V3.jpg|Jun Lin untitled2.png|Jun Lin th93ONF6ZE.jpg|Jun Lin Videos The Case of Luka Magnotta Category:List Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Cannibals Category:Psychopath Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Living Villains Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Artistic Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Modern Villains Category:Important Category:Barbarians Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Category:Liars Category:Stalker Category:Misanthropes Category:Nihilists Category:Fugitives Category:Canadian Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Obsessed Category:Rapists Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Extravagent Category:LGBTQ